Take me to church
by sharingstories2
Summary: This is pinecest, I don't support it I just thought this would be a really good song for it. Also I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGNAL OWNERS enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week_**

Mabel was funny, she down right hilarious. She knew how everyone disapproved and still chose to kiss him, in front of them. He should've loved her sooner, loved her enough to kiss her the way she kiss's him, in an intoxicating fragrance of love, fear and downright ignorance. She spoke her mind on the issue and said everyone was just jealous that there love can't be broken and it's the 21st century, get over yourselves. ** _  
_** ** _'We were born sick,' you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen. Amen. Amen_**

He could hear the names and things they said, they were born sick. The devils work. He didn't care, he'd rather be a sinner ad get to have in the way he does than to be holy without her. He went to church, not tha he was religious he just wanted to act like he was getting help. They told him the image of god was a man and a woman, which they were. The fact that they were siblings was just a minor inconvenience.

When he tells her that maybe they should worship god, she laughs and says the only ones they should worship were themselves. Then she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him unto the bedroom of their apartment, she silenced him with kisses and sweet nothings. He didn't argue after that.

He may be sick but by god he loved his sister more than he should and the way they moved together proved she felt the same.

 ** _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_**

They sat in a church of their own making. A church of desire and love. He told her his fears and she held him close, taking his fears away. He tried to fight his feelings but she was intoxicating in the worst ways. She drew him in and he couldn't seem to find the will to escape.

 ** _If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
_**She was a goddess, there was no other way to describe his twin, the way she acted for him was the work of a goddess and by god did it send him into a frenzy. He would sacrifice his life to keep her happy, in a way he already had. His family had rebuffed him, determined he had caused this. No amount of pleading on her part did any good. He didn't care though because she was the sun and without her he would turn dark.

 ** _No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen. Amen. Amen_**

They had no power that was true, both were fresh into adulthood when the entire affair started but they could not stop.

Their relationship started off innocent, hand holding and kissing in closets. It's ironic really. The relationship gradually grew more passionate and they could no longer keep it a secret.

They killed Mabel, they killed her because they wanted her to be clean, to be human and as he threw a piece of dirt he wished he never instigated the kiss because then maybe he would still have his best friend and confident. Maybe then he would still have his twin sister.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
